disneythemeparksfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's All Stars Parade
Disney All-Star Parade, at Magic Kingdoms (Montréal) . Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The parade takes a few floats and themes from Magic Kingdom's former daytime parade named Disney's Share A Dream Come True Parade . The music used in the parade is derived from Magic Kingdom at Disney's Share A Dream Come True Parade . In June 2030, Disneyland Montreal will be celebrating its 5th anniversary. It is confirmed that Disney All-Star Parade would be replaced by a new parade called Dreams of Fantasy Parade on June 21, 2030. In June 2010, Steve Davison, the creator of Disney's World of Color in Disney California Adventure, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Disneyland Montreal 5th anniversary. Parade Overview *Share a Dream Come True This is the first unit in the parade. A young Walt Disney sits at an easel sketching his beloved Mickey Mouse. Hello everyone and welcome. This is Julie Andrews and I'd like to tell you a story. In 1901 a little boy named Walt Disney was born and a dream began. The dream of imagination that today, 100 years later, has touched every one of our lives. I once had the privilege to know the dreamer, Walt Disney. His imagination inspired and built his dreams into reality for all of us to share. Today we celebrate and share the legacy of Walt Disney, filled with pixie dust, princesses, fairy tales, and fantasies practically perfect in every way. (Children's chorus sings Sharing a Dream Come True. A child enthusiastically announces.) And now Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, the Magic Kingdom proudly presents the All Stars Parade. *It Was All Started by a Mouse This float features Mickey Mouse inside a snow globe, with 11 sculpted figures of Mickey from films throughout the years including Steamboat Willie, Brave Little Tailor, Plane Crazy, Mickey and the Beanstalk, Mickey's Christmas Carol and Sorcerer Mickey from Fantasia. Mickey is surrounded by some of his friends including Minnie Mouse and Goofy. Then Mickey invites Tinker Bell to sprinkle her pixie dust and gets the crowd to join in calling out "pixie dust!". The pixie dust sparkles over the float and glitters inside the snowglobe dome. *Wish Upon a Star This float celebrates the early years of Walt Disney with Pinocchio inside the snow globe and other famous Disney characters surrounding him including Mister Geppetto, The Blue Fairy (Replaced by Jiminy Cricket), Figaro, Cleo from Pinocchio, Tin Soldier and Ballerina from Fantasia 2000, Bumble Bee from Melody Time, Alice, Tweedledum and Tweedledee and The Hatter from Alice In Wonderland and Snow White, Doc, Grumpy and Happy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *A Hundred Thousand Dreams to See Focuses on Disney’s Adventures in Flight. The float features Aladdin inside his snow globe, riding on his magic carpet. Surrounding Aladdin are other high-flying Disney characters such as Winnie the Pooh (with his balloon), and Mary Poppins with her umbrella. Tigger, Eeyore, Oliver, Jenny and Fagin dance along the parade route. *Fantasy of Flight of Sea This float celebrates the Fly and Sea of Walt Disney with Peter Pan inside the snow globe and other famous Disney characters surrounding him including Wendy, Tinker Bell from Peter Pan, and Ariel and Eric from The Little Mermaids, Captain Hook and pirates run in front. *Face the Darkest Fears This float features the Disney villains. The Queen from Snow White rides inside her globe, as an 18-foot-tall inflatable Chernobog (from the Night on Bald Mountain sequence of Disney’s Fantasia) hovers over her head. Mirror, Mirror on the wall, my dreams will conquer one and all. When you imagine, time becomes timeless, When you imagine and you believe. Fantasy dances and hopes are revealed, and the dreams that you dream become real. And now begin my evil spell a thunder bolt to mix it well. Who knows how evil dreams can be? I need your help, so scream with me. As the audience screams the Queen transforms into the old hag. Other villains surrounding the float include Jafar from Aladdin, Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty, Cruella de Vil from 101 Dalmatians, Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas, and Ursula from The Little Mermaid. *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes This float features three individual snow globes that each hold an Disney prince and princess: Cinderella and Prince Charming from Cinderella, Belle and Beast from Beauty and the Beast and Anna and Elsa from Frozen. Characters such as the Fairy godmother and Olaf hover around the floats. *Pixar Wishes Focuses on Disney’s Pixar. The float features Woody inside his snow globe, riding on his Buzz. Surrounding R.C are other Pixar Disney and Pixar characters such as Remy (with his Cook), and Wall-E with her Space. Joy, Sadness, Fear, Anger, and Disgust dance along the parade route. *As Long as There is Imagination Left in the World This float was designed after the Crystal Castle located in the Crystal Arts Shop on Main Street, U.S.A. It features a two-tiered snow globe and ½-inch thick, molded acrylic “crystal” turrets and towers. Disney characters such as the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland, Young Simba, Zazu and Timon from The Lion King, and Thumper and Flower from Bambi ride atop the float, while Baloo, Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear from Song of the South, Esméralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Chip 'n' Dale -- among others—walk beside. *Show Mode During the Disneyland Montreal Grand Opening celebrations, the floats would stop at certain points along the route. Each float had a separate music score which consisted of the 'We Share a Dream Come True' theme, as well as music from each of the movies represented on the floats. A number of special effects were used, such as glitter and moving parts on the floats e.g. a rotating carousel rose up inside the Roger Rabbit float. The showstops were originally around 4 minutes long, but were soon shortened to around 2 minutes, mostly cutting out character dialogue. Music All the music in the show was recorded in London by members of the London Symphony Orchestra and the Royal Philharmonic Orchestra and was composed by Gavin Greenaway. It consisted of the main theme called Fantasy, as well as the Share a Dream Come True theme used for the Disneyland Montreal Grand Opening celebration. All audio is controlled through DTMF tones transmitted by RF signals from the antennas on Ballerina's Castle to each unit. Each unit has its own audio themed to the unit, with the main parade theme played on the zone speakers. All the music from this parade can be found on the Magic in the Streets: Parade Memories CD. See also *Mickey's Soundsational Parade *Festival of Fantasy Parade *Happiness is Here Parade *Disney Magic on Parade *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express Category:Parades Category:Former Disneyland Montréal entertainment